


Kisses Reserved

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Both of them, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Danny "Danno" Williams Has A Big Dick, Danny loves to fuck, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Listen...they're slutty, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgies, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Sexual Content, Steve McGarrett's a needy bottom, Steve likes getting fucked, They have sex with each other and other people, They just take control of the situation, They're a couple of whores in love okay?, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Steve's a needy bottom, Danny's got the stamina of a bull and a big dick, and they like to have fun and explore all that the world of sex has to offer.





	Kisses Reserved

“Hey, you made it! Wasn’t sure you’d come!” The host exclaims as they greet Danny and let him in. 

“Work’s been hell lately, but you know I love your parties,” Danny told Chad. 

“You’ve been missed. So many requests.” Chad tells him with a smirk. 

That inflates Danny’s ego right enough. “Yeah?”

Chad nods and begins to count on his fingers, “Helena, Derek, Jack, Brett, Sophie...they were worried you finally got into a stable relationship.”

“The way my work life is and my luck in relationships, I think I’ll be seen at these parties for some time to come yet,” Danny answered. 

“Boo for you, but yay for us.” Chad gave him a small smile. “There’s a fair share of people already. I’m still on greeting duty, but go do a round or two. There’s wine, punch, and other drinks. You know, why am I telling you. Go, maybe we’ll have some fun.”

Danny smiled and leaned in to kiss Chad before going to the bar to get himself something to drink. He looks around to see if he can spot anyone he knew. The dim lighting made it a bit hard but he still catches a few familiar faces. 

Sex parties were something he never thought would become part of his life. Especially as a cop. But after the disaster that was with Rachel, he didn’t really do well with dating. He had needs though. One night, his partner asked him if he was feeling adventurous and he’d agreed. They ended up going to a cabin. For a moment Danny thought he was going to face off against a cult or murderers but no….just get introduced to orgies and sex parties. 

As a cop, he thought he should shut it down. But there wasn’t anything illegal. No drugs, just condoms, lube, and sex toys. Drinks sure, but those weren’t illegal. The hosts weren’t charging an entrance fee. And when Danny first came he had to show his ID so he knew that everyone involved was of legal age. 

They were just people who loved sex. 

Danny gave it a go and boy did he like it. And people liked him. They liked him a lot. With Rachel, most of their sex had been rather vanilla. Not that he minded, but after experiencing what some of these people were willing to do, Danny’s future relationships failed because...he was far more adventurous than his partners. 

Lately, crime had been rampant, so he hasn’t had time to come to a party. Not when any free time he had was given to his kids, rightly so. 

Still, he was suffering from blue balls and needed someone on his cock and soon. 

He serves himself some punch as he looked around. Someone catches his eye from across the room. They come up to him, smiling bashfully, but boldly reach to caress his dick through his pants. 

“Oh god. I need to get my mouth on this.” They tell him and he smiled. 

“Let’s find someplace comfy then, hm?” Danny asks with a smirk as he downs his drink and sets the cup down. Pulling the younger man up the stairs, they have to avoid couples and groups already getting it on anywhere they can find a hard surface. 

Danny passed one of the rooms and nearly kept going but a moan made him stop dead in his tracks. He knew that voice behind that noise. He let go of his partner and poked his head inside. His eyes widened at what he saw. 

Steve. 

His Steve. 

Steve McGarrett. 

On his back, head hanging off of the edge of the bed a bit as he deep throats a cock, jacking off two guys, one in each hand, and getting fucked. 

Emotions coursed through him. Fierce protectiveness, a bit of jealousy, but mostly worry. He steps closer but he has to stop himself. No one who doesn’t want to be here gets in. Chad and his partners walk around and make sure everyone’s okay and yeah, not every moment can be caught. And Steve seemed to be...enjoying himself. 

He supposed it was just shocking. 

“Everything okay?” His hopeful would-be partner asked. 

He looked from his partner to Steve on the bed. 

“I think he might be a bit busy for you.” His partner said with a shy, forced smile. Danny saw the jealousy and sadness and he felt guilty. 

“I...uh, hey, come on. Let’s go have some fun.” Danny said as he grabbed their hand and left the room. He gave Steve one last glance before heading off to the hallway. He kissed his partner before leaning against the wall and letting them go down on him. 

They were amazing. They wanted to prove themselves to Danny and fuck if they weren’t amazing. Taking in Danny’s thick, ten-inch cock wasn’t an easy task. They ended up choking a few times but with fierce determination, they managed it. They did their best to swallow all of his cum but it was too much and they ended up gagging and spitting half of it out, having a bit of a coughing fit. 

Danny was recognized by a few others who tried to join, but Danny felt guilty about seeming dismissive to his partner while also being very distracted by Steve. 

He politely excused himself when others asked to join and did his best to fuck his partner into blissful oblivion. He was glad to see that he still had it because he soon had his partner moaning and a rambling mess, cumming before Danny was finished with them and being a sensitive squirming mess afterward. 

They tried to talk to Danny about meeting up outside of the club, but Danny doesn’t do outside of the club/party and he tells them honestly. If he could make anything work outside of these parties he probably wouldn’t be here. 

It earns him a slap but he doesn’t care much. He makes his way back to the room and watches as Steve gets used and is basically a cum dump. 

He never thought he’d ever see this and his feelings are so confused. 

He should probably go. He got a few releases and this was about privacy and fun and he shouldn’t really be watching this. 

But he wasn’t the only one. Men and women were coming in and out, seeing if they liked what they saw, and if they did they stayed and watched. 

Danny decided to stay to make sure Steve would be okay. 

Though his dick got hard, he refused to touch himself. He wasn’t sure Steve would like that. Maybe he would. But he was rather busy so Danny couldn’t ask right now. 

Seeing Steve get fucked was a lot hotter than it should be. Even without touching himself, watching as Steve reached his own orgasm, spazzing on the bed, shooting hot white streams onto himself was too damn hot for Danny to handle. Though he did feel jealousy and possessiveness at the others around Steve, seeing him get doused with cum from all angles and in every hole made Danny cum untouched. 

Eventually, the group of Steve’s partners leave and Steve remains on the bed, panting and just...there. 

Danny wants to go over there and make sure he’s okay but he feels stuck in place. 

Steve gets up and Danny sees a far off look on his face. He’s sated and has a dopey grin but it’s like he’s high. He fumbles for his clothes and limps his way downstairs. 

Danny sees him talk with Chad at the door and Chad calls a taxi for Steve. This is the part where he should either go home himself or go back into the party and try to make sense of things by having his mind cleared with amazing sex. 

But he can’t. 

He sees one of the guys that Steve had been with follow him. His overprotectiveness of Steve soars and he’s on it immediately. 

“Hey pretty boy, wanna take this to your place?”

“No, he doesn’t,” Danny answers as he steps between them. 

“ _ Danny _ ?” Steve’s voice is hoarse and he’s still a little out there. He looks unsure if it’s really him, and after being fucked like that, Danny’s a bit impressed Steve’s not passed out. 

“Hey buddy, fuck off. We just had a bit of fun. Go find someone to fuck yourself.” 

Danny ignored him and when he saw the taxi approached, he grabbed Steve’s arm and began to lead him to the curb. 

The guy let out an angry growl as he reached for Danny, and Danny didn’t respond well. In a blink, he judo flipped the guy onto his back and pulled out his badge and shoved it in his face. “Keep going and I will make sure you make new friends in a cramped little cell downtown,  _ buddy _ !”

He didn’t wait to see what the guy did, but he heard steps stomping up the stairs. He hopes he didn’t just get himself and Steve banned, but that was a worry for tomorrow. He took Steve into the cab and told him Steve’s address. 

They didn’t talk on the way. Or even when they got to the McGarrett household. Danny helps Steve get as clean as possible and helps him get into bed. 

“Join me?” Steve mutters. 

“Maybe. Soon. Just not yet...we should talk first.” 

“M’kay...sounds righ’...night Danno…” 

Danny makes sure he’s asleep before he goes to use his shower. He takes the couch and barely sleeps. He doesn’t fall asleep until about 4 or so. 

Someone clearing their throat wakes him up and it feels like he only closed his eyes for a minute. Steve’s standing over him, showered and dressed for the day already. 

“Time is it?” Danny grumbled. 

“Six.” 

“Ugh...couldn’t let me get one more hour?”

“I couldn’t wait. We uh...we were at the same party, Danny.”

Danny sat up and stretched. He tried to take his bedhead as he blinked up at Steve and nodded. “Yeah. We were.”

“So I guess now we have to talk about that?” 

Danny nodded. “Yeah. I think we do.” 


End file.
